


The Meaning of Life

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, its mainly top harry, jsyk, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Louis find the true meaning of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After three months of quick handsies and blowies in the car when they could grab an opportunity, Harry and Louis were now engaged in a serious snog session that had the potential to lead to much, much more.

Louis straddled Harry’s lap, lips connected, hands groping his bare chest. He nudged Harry’s hand down his trackies and under his pants to rest on his crack.

“Lube?” Harry muttered against his lips.  Louis leaned over to grab some out of a basket beside his couch and shoved it into Harry’s hands with a laugh.  Harry squirted it on his fingers then pushed one inside. 

“Harry!” he demanded so Harry slid a second finger inside. And that was nice. Good. The stretch that Louis wanted.  Harry pulsed his fingers into Louis, opening him up while kissing him deeply, lips soft and welcoming.  Louis pulled his cock out of his pants so now it poked Harry in the chest, pre come smearing on it.

“Harry, please, I want you,” Louis groaned, sweaty forehead sliding into Harry’s neck as he bounced on his fingers. 

“You can have me, just come first,” Harry replied.

Louis lay his head against Harry’s. “Three,” was all he said.

“You wanna come three times?” Harry asked, surprised.

“No. Three fingers,” Louis demanded.  Harry gently pressed a third finger inside and Louis bucked his hips up, arse clenching around Harry’s hand.

“Am I hurting you?” Harry wondered, concerned.

“No, fuck, feels good. Just...fuck…” Louis gasped as he slowly started pushing his hips back to meet Harry’s fingers.  Each movement stretched him out a bit further and Louis started imaging Harry’s cock inside him…..

“Fuck your fingers are so….long, mmmmm” Louis mumbled as Harry started tugging on his cock while pulsing three fingers repeatedly over Louis’ prostate.

Louis hadn’t been this turned on-this spread open-in months.  He gasped into Harry’s mouth as he came, warm come covering Harry’s bare chest. “That’s it, that’s it,” Harry said sweetly as he helped him ride out the most intense orgasm he’d had in a very long time.

“Harry, I….” he started to say then stopped because he couldn’t properly form a sentence.  Harry started kissing his neck, still three fingers deep in his arse when they both heard a small voice behind them say:

“Daddy I had nighmare”

and they both froze. 

“Alice, go in your room daddy will be there in a minute,” Louis said sharply as he felt Harry stop breathing.  

“Kay,” she replied, turning around in the darkness and padding back into her room.  Harry slowly slid his fingers out as Louis pulled up his trackies-which were still around his bum- wincing at the loss of being full. And at the opportunity to have sex for the first time in over a year.  As he stood up, he gripped Harry’s chin and kissed him deeply. 

“DONT LEAVE,” he demanded.  Harry nodded then lay down on the couch, his own throbbing cock pulsing in his lap, fingers dripping, Louis’ come drying on his chest.  He heard Louis say “it’s okay, love, calm down, it’s just a dream,” and Alice sobbed softly.

After a few minutes, Louis attempted to walk out of her room but she wailed “daddeee! Lay down wit me pweeze! I’z scared!”  At that point, Harry stood up, went to the kitchen to wash his hands and clean his chest, then put his shirt on and grabbed his keys. He walked into Alice’s room to find Louis laying behind her, arms wrapped around her and her stuffed bear.  When he saw Harry his head popped off the pillow, panic in his eyes.  Harry leaned over Alice and whispered “I’m gonna go, Louis.”

“Harry, don’t. Please,” Louis begged.  Harry’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “She needs you right now.”

“Dont be mad,” Louis replied, realizing that the night was not ending how he-or Harry-wanted it to.

Harry brushed his thumb over his cheek. “Louis, I’m not mad. Promise,” he reassured him then kissed the top of his head. “Talk to you later?” he asked.

“Sorry about your balls,” Louis apologized. Harry stifled a laugh so as not to wake Alice. “Louis, my balls will be fine. Take care of your daughter.”

Louis nodded, settling back into bed with Alice, along with a heavy dose of disappointment.  When he heard Harry drive off, he buried his head into her hair and shed a tear or two for his pitiful sex life. For another missed opportunity.

The next morning at breakfast, Alice handed him his phone as she climbed into her chair. “Found dis in da loo, daddy,” she told him. Louis swiped it open to find a text from Harry:

**How’s Alice doing? How are you doing? :)**

Louis chuckled as he replied:  _We r both good. Dad scared away the monster & now we r eating bfast. How are your balls?_

**Good! Well, better after I took care of things once I got home :)  Enjoy your breakfast. Call me later?**

_ YES! :) _

Louis sat his phone down on the table and watched his beautiful daughter talk about the new dress she wanted for her rainbow bear, smiling fondly at her.  He loved her more than life itself and they'd had a difficult time recently after Louis' ex-husband left them but they were both doing okay now. She seemed happy and while Louis' social life was pathetic over the past year, meeting Harry and spending time with him made both of them happier than they'd been in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

_ A week later _

“Hey nice to see you,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek as he walked in the door.  “Make yourself at home I’m gonna go open this wine.”  But instead of settling in the lounge, Harry followed him into the kitchen, crowding him against the counter and wrapping his hands around his waist.  “You look amazing, Louis,” he hummed into his neck and Louis felt his entire body shudder.

“Thank you,” he replied, blush flushing over his neck.  “‘s just an old jumper me mum got me for Christmas,” he explained, pouring two glasses of wine.  “s really nothing special.”

“You make it look special,” Harry complimented him, taking his hand and walking back into the lounge.  “Oh the table is fancy! Looks like you spent all day cooking,” he observed as they walked thru the small dining room.  Louis wasn’t going to contradict Harry on that point, though..

They settled on the couch, fire roaring in the fireplace, red and yellow embers illuminating the room.  They sipped their wine then Harry suddenly tucked his head into Louis’ neck and kissed up it.  

“Sorry again about the other night,” Louis said.

“Louis I’ve told you a million times: there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Harry reminded him.

“I know, I just really wanted you and felt bad that it didn’t happen. I mean I left you hanging. Your poor balls” he admitted.

Harry laughed.  “Don’t worry about me or my balls, okay? The night ending with me own two fingers up me arse while I jerked off was not how I envisioned but hey? It is what it is, yeah?” he said teasingly.

“Yeah, I guess. Having a kid can be such a cock block sometimes,” Louis mused as Harry dragged his teeth up his neck.

“Well, there will be no cock blocking tonight,” Harry reminded him.

“Not wasting any time are ya?” Louis teased.

“Louis, after three months of dating, I finally have you all to myself without the chance of interruption from a toddler or one of my family members, so yeah, I’m gonna take advantage of it,” Harry explained smiling, large hand now pressing on the soft, sweaty skin at the small of Louis’ back and pulling him on top of him.  Their lips crashed together as Harry’s hand slipped into Louis’ trousers and squeezed his bum.

“God, Harry,” Louis breathed out, pressing his hips into him.  “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I like you. A lot,” he said, spit-slicked lips glistening in the low-light.  A soft smile spread over Harry’s gorgeous face.  “Me too, Louis. I like you. And Alice,” he replied.  Louis’ eyes flickered at the mention of his daughter.  “And remind me to send your mum flowers for agreeing to take her tonight,” Harry finished, now slotting his thighs in between Louis’ legs.

“We’ll go halfsies on that,” Louis teased as he returned his lips to Harry’s, hips grinding together, Harry’s hands brushing up under Louis’ jumper to his shoulder blades.  They kissed softly, then quicker, faster, deeper, until they were both breathless. 

“Not sure I want dinner, though. Feel badly you spent all day cooking,” Harry mused, brushing fringe out of Louis’ eyes.  “Psh, Harry I ordered curry take away, put it in fancy bowls to fool you. We can heat it up later,” he said quickly as they both laughed. “Or maybe I could eat it off your abs later?” Harry wondered and Louis just kissed him in reply. 

“I like this jumper on you but I think I’d like it better off you,” Harry mused, tugging Louis’ jumper up his torso then off his body.  When he did, he pulled Louis up his body to connect his lips to the pulse point on his neck and started sucking a love bite into the sensitive area, hands scratching the back of Louis’ head.  Louis tried not to writhe around but failed miserably as his increasingly hard cock poked Harry in the waist.  

“Harry,” Louis gasped. “Can you show me what you did the other night? After you left my house? Please?”

Harry nodded and sat up briefly, shedding his jumper in the process.  The way his soft love handles poked away from his taut abs made Louis salivate immediately.  Then he unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them off in one motion, now laying in the middle of Louis’ lounge starkers, large cock bouncing.

His entire pubic area was shaved clean, from his balls to his waist, hard cock at attention and curved up to his waist.  Louis gasped at the lovely sight in front of him.  “Louis I...I wanted to do this for you. Thought maybe you’d like it?” Harry asked tentatively, large hands cupping his own balls.  Louis bent over his body, gently kissing his cock, balls and inner thigh.  “Harry it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he said just before putting his mouth on the tip and he heard Harry push out a breath in relief.  Louis pressed his hands up his body slowly, purposefully, then kissed his chest.  He sat back on his thighs and squirted lube on Harry’s fingers; Harry spread his legs apart, knees bent and pushed two of them into his hole.  When he pushed past the first knuckle, he turned his head and bit the inside of his bicep.  Louis crawled up his body, kissing it softly until he reached his neck when he bit down.

Harry hissed softly and gripped Louis’ quiff.  “So you shaved for me?  That’s so hot” Louis said.

“I did it because I hoped it would...fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned.

“What did you hope would happen tonight?” Louis asked, as he continued to mouth at his neck.  “Ssss, god, Louis, I just…” Harry stuttered. “I was hoping lots and lots of sex.”

“Could probably arrange that,” Louis mused as Harry reached down to stroke himself.  “What were you thinking about the other night? When you did this?” Harry bit his lip as his fingers slid in a bit deeper and his large hands slid up his massive cock. 

“Your arse, Louis,” he replied, sweat now glistening off his body in the semi-darkness.  “Fuck it’s brilliant.”

“I had to wank in the shower the next morning after you left. Couldn’t walk properly for two days because your fingers wrecked me,” Louis admitted in awe of the beauty before him. Harry’s face focused in concentration, his two fingers deep in his ass, his other hand wrapped around his large cock, legs bent, all Louis’ for the taking.  Harry had his eyes closed, focused on finding his prostate and coming so Louis bent over and said 

“Mmmm,” Louis humming around his dick, taking him all the way into his mouth.

“Louis!” Harry gasped, surprised by the sudden contact. “Your blow jobs are so, so good.”  Louis gripped Harry’s bare balls, softly rolling them around in his hand as he deep-throated him, soft “oh fucks” escaping Harry’s mouth above him. Louis let Harry do most of the work, now flicking his hips into Louis’ mouth, each time going deeper, cock hitting the back of his throat, balls knocking off his chin.  The double stimulation of Louis’ mouth on him and his own fingers inside him meant Harry reached an orgasm quickly, warm come sliding down Louis’ throat.

When he finished, Louis took his mouth off with a pop and lay on top of Harry, grabbing the curls low on his neck and kissing him roughly.  “God, Louis, I...I can’t believe I’ve known you for three months and haven’t yet had your cock up my arse,” Harry gasped as their bare chests collided.

“We could probably do something about that too,” Louis mused as Harry’s teeth dragged down his neck.  “I think you’re a vampire, Styles. You’re obsessed with my neck,” Louis teased as Harry’s gorgeous, naked, sweaty body lay under him, voice scratchy and rough. Harry had a desperate, needy look on his face as he bucked his hips into Louis’ waist.  Louis gripped his hips and asked “what do you want?”

“You, Louis,” he moaned. “Fuck me, please,” he begged.  Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s.  “Get naked too, please,” Harry teased as Louis picked up the lube and a condom.

“Kay, hold this,” Louis replied, tossing him the container and scrambling off him to tug off his trousers.  “Fuck, Louis, your body,” Harry observed reverently, brushing his hand up his torso.

“This is like something out of a cheesy rom com movie, the roaring fire, the sexy man on my couch. Too bad I don’t have a bearskin rug,” Louis observed, giving his hard cock a few pumps.  “Louis, please,” Harry said reverently, as he slicked up his cock.  Louis had the most beautiful man laid out and open for him, but he hadn’t had sex in almost a year and the fact that it was gonna happen in the next thirty seconds meant he had to squeeze the tip of his cock to stop from coming immediately.  

Louis pushed inside Harry, his tight ass enveloping his cock quickly and snugly.  Louis brushed his hand up his sweaty torso, pecs glistening, mouth gaping as his cock went further inside him.  

“Louis!” he gasped when Louis bottomed out.  Louis pushed his legs back a bit further while driving his hips into him, Harry arching his back and exposing his neck with a grunt.  “Louis, fuck me, please,” he begged as Louis started pumping into him.  Granted he hadn’t had sex in almost a year but he soon hit his rhythm as Harry allowed him to have his way with him, wrapping his legs around Louis’ back and sliding their bodies together.  The way he softly but reverently said his name over and over went into Louis’ ear and straight down to his cock, pulsing and driving further and harder into his gorgeous arse. Harry’s hands slid down Louis’ back to grip his arse, lips locked on his like a lifeline.  A soft pink flush spread over Harry’s gorgeous, sweaty body

Harry ripped his lips away, Louis not wanting to give him up yet dragging his mouth across his jaw, as he said “Louis, this...is...amazing….” 

Then he threw his head back and shouted “oh god...OH GOD...OHHHHH GODDD” and Louis started thrusting into him, harder, faster, quicker, Harry’s arse jiggling every time Louis made contact with it, as he thumbed at the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, LOUIS!!! FUCK!” Harry screamed, neck exposed, body Louis’ for the taking.  With every hip thrust, Louis’ hand slipped down Harry’s leaking cock and within a few minutes, he felt his body tense up and warm come slide between his fingers.  “LOUIS!” he yelled as he came, warm, tight heat coiling around Louis’ cock, now almost too much for Louis to bear.  “Harry, I...oh, fuck!” he yelled and with one last pump of his hips, he released into the condom, a year’s worth of sexual frustration and lame hook ups pulsing into the rubber.  And it felt really fucking glorious…

Louis slid his teeth down Harry’s chest as they came down from their orgasms, bodies slick with sweat and come, red embers from the fire illuminating them. Louis lay on top of Harry, hands still exploring each other’s bodies.  He brushed his lips across Harry’s and said “stay tonight. Please?” “Yes, Louis, yes,” Harry replied breathlessly. 

Louis then climbed off him, tugging off the very full rubber and threw it in the rubbish bin.  He tucked himself into Harry easily. “Are you too warm?” he wondered and Harry shook his head.  “No, Louis, I’m perfect,” Harry replied, turning to kiss him.  Louis handed him his wine glass which they both finished in two sips then cuddled until the fire was almost extinguished and their tummies rumbled with hunger.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have skipped dinner?” Harry wondered laughing.  Louis kissed his chest.  “Stay here, I’ll warm it up,” he replied.  When he returned with two hot bowls of curry and two more glasses of wine, Harry sat on the couch in his pants.  Louis settled beside him as Harry reached for his food.

“Ah, let me,” Louis teased, holding his fork up. 

“Oh you’re gonna feed me now?” Harry teased and Louis cocked his eyebrow at him so Harry opened his mouth and Louis pushed the food inside.

“This is so cheesy,” Harry giggled.  Harry grabbed the bowl out of his hands. “Hey, what about me eating this off your abs?” he wondered, tugging Louis onto his lap.

“No, Harry!” Louis protested. “I don’t have abs all I have is fat, please!” he giggled as Harry started tickling him as well, wrestling him onto his back.  “Just once, please?” he begged and Louis rolled his eyes as if to say “oh fine.”  So Harry dumped a forkful of curry onto Louis’ stomach and started licking it off.  And if it wasn’t so hot it would be completely silly….

Finally Harry finished then he said “can we take a shower together?” and Louis nodded quickly, pushing Harry off him and pulling him towards the loo.  Harry stood behind him, wrapping him in his arms as he scrubbed shampoo in his hair and the dried cum and sweat off his body.  “Such a gentleman,” Louis replied, turning around to twine his fingers in his curls.  “Mmmm you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Harry said as Louis started soaping up his chest.  “I’m gonna hold you to that,” Louis teased.  “Please do,” Harry said.

When they emerged from the shower, squeaky clean and soaking wet, Harry dried Louis off, wrapped a towel around his own waist then spun Louis around and lifted him up, legs around him as he carried him into the bedroom.  

“Are we just gonna be naked all night?” Louis wondered as Harry dumped him on the bed.

“Definitely possible,” Harry replied, climbing over Louis to tug him to his chest.  Louis turned his head as Harry bent over to kiss him, needily, as if he hadn’t just kissed-or fucked-him in the last hour.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Louis said breathlessly.  “I don’t know what it is but I...Oh” Louis gasped as Harry dug into his neck again, naked bodies connecting again.

Harry sat against the headboard and pulled Louis into his lap.  “Hmm, this reminds me of something?” Harry mused teasingly.  “Could you maybe refresh my memory?” he wondered.  Louis picked up his hand and shoved three of his fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around them pushing them in until they hit the back of his throat.

“Jesus, Louis. Do you have any idea how good my cock feels in your mouth?” Harry asked and Louis moaned in response. “Fuck, I wank weekly to that feeling alone,” he admitted. 

“Hmm I seem to recall some of this,” Harry teased. “What comes next?”

Louis dragged Harry’s hand down his chest, past his nipples where he swirled the spit-covered fingers around, ghosted past his cock and finally rested them at his hole. .

Then he started guiding Harry’s fingers inside him but Harry stopped him. “Louis, I don’t want to hurt you,” he admitted.  Louis needed to feel this for days afterwards, to have a constant reminder that he’d been fucked for the first time in forever. And by Harry, no less.

Louis whined high in his throat as he desperately pushed his hips back into Harry’s fingers, body pleading with him to continue. “Won’t hurt, just...pleaseeeeee,” he begged and Harry pulled him by the neck to kiss him while gently pushing all three fingers inside Louis in one movement.

“OH GOD,” Louis moaned, back arching as he felt like he was being split apart.  He rested his head against Harry’s. “Sorry, just, uh, gimme a minute.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.”  Harry slowly and gently twisted his fingers around, stretching Louis out as he took deep breaths.  Then he nodded, dug his fingers into Harry’s strong, broad shoulders and started fucking himself on his fingers. The welcome burn and stretch making him feel alive-and wanted-finally.

“Need...to...finish...this….time…” he gasped as he bounced. 

Harry kissed his neck. “Louis we’ve got all the time in the world. My fingers or my cock can be up your arse all night if you want.”

Louis cried out softly. “Don’t tease me, Styles.”

“I’m not teasing you. That’s a promise,” Harry replied as he pushed his fingers in deeper and began twisting them against Louis’ prostate.  “Louis, do you think you can come untouched?” he wondered, own cock pulsing.  Louis shook his head quickly because he really didn’t think he could.

“I think you can, love,” Harry admitted. “Just relax and focus. Let me do the work,” he said as he mouthed at Louis’ jawline. So Louis settled on Harry’s lap and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as he thrust his fingers into his arse. This is what Louis needed for the better part of a year: someone to take care of him, give him what he needed emotionally and sexually, make him feel wanted.  Every so often, Harry would whisper words of encouragement to Louis as he focused on his body’s reaction. So he decided to let it happen...and boy did it ever….

Suddenly, Louis arched his back, dug his teeth into Harry’s neck and scratched his right hand down Harry’s left shoulder as his entire body shuddered, arse tensing around Harry’s fingers as come spurted out of his cock and onto Harry’s chest.  “Louis you’re amazing,” Harry cooed as he continued to pulse his fingers over Louis’ spot.  

Louis felt completely fucked out, brain fuzzy. He hadn’t been high since before Alice was born but he was pretty sure this was what it felt like.  “Harry!” he gasped as his body went limp against his, come squishing between them.  Harry took Louis by the neck and gently laid him down on the bed as he removed his fingers from his arse. “Gonna go get a flannel be right back,” he said, kissing Louis’ sweaty cheek.  Louis heard him but couldn’t respond...when he returned he hovered over Louis’ body, kissing down his chest, licking up the warm come still stuck there. Then he drug the flannel over both of them and discarded it, tucking himself behind Louis and wrapping his arms around him.

“See, I knew you could do it,” Harry said as Louis attempted to catch his breath.  “‘m not done with you yet ya know,” he reminded him.  Louis patted his hand. “Yeah. Okay. Cuddles,” he replied, voice thick and slow.  Louis must’ve drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, Harry’s thumb was tickling his balls then circling his rim.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned. “How long have I been asleep?” he wondered.

“Only about ten minutes,” Harry replied smiling. “I would’ve let you sleep longer but me cock has other ideas.” Louis turned his head to find Harry’s rock hard dick poking him in the lower back.  He reached around to pull Harry’s face to his “fuck me,” he said softly.  Harry simply kissed him then rolled him on his stomach, thumb still pushed inside his rim.  Louis pressed his chest and face into the duvet and breathed out “Harry” as he heard him roll on the condom and slick up his cock.

Suddenly he felt Harry’s mouth by his ear. “Do you care if I fuck you from behind? I’d like to watch my cock bury in your luscious arse.” Louis wouldn’t have cared if he fucked him from the ceiling so he shook his head and felt Harry press the tip of his cock to his wet, slick hole.  He slid inside him slowly, each pulse purposeful, the burn and stretch of him opening him up a welcome relief.  “God, Louis,” Harry moaned as he pushed into him, hands gripping his cheeks.  Louis’ body felt like it was on fire, as desire pulsed thru him.  This is what he’d needed-what he wanted-for weeks: Harry’s cock stretching him open and making him feel full.  Fuck he wanted it to last all night…

When he bottomed out, Harry whispered “you okay?” and Louis grunted a reply. So Harry grabbed his hips and started fucking into him, slow and controlled, both of them feeling the burn.  “Louis...you feel so good, fuck...if I’m hurting you, tell me,” Harry said in time with his hip thrusts.  Louis simply nodded. “Harry, please,” he begged, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted him to do except to keep going….

And he did...for a very long time. Soon Louis’ head started hitting the headboard as Harry gripped it and it started rattling against the wall.  As Louis’ arse jiggled, so did the headboard slam against the wall, in time with Harry’s balls slamming against Louis’ arse.  Louis raised up on all fours and started pushing his hips back to meet Harry.  And...fuck…

“Harry!” Louis yelled. This was the noisiest and most amazing sex he’d had in ages.

_ SMACK SMACK SMACK BANG BANG BANG HARRY! HARRY!!! HARRYYYYY!!!! _

“Louis, touch yourself,” Harry demanded, now slowly rolling his hips into Louis, cock grazing against his prostate repeatedly. Louis furiously stroked himself, wanting the sweet release of another orgasm...when he came, Harry groaned loudly then with a few more thrusts, said “jesus, fuck your arse,” as he came also, cock pulsing wildly inside of Louis.  They were both sweaty and exhausted as they collapsed onto the bed, Harry sliding out of Louis and discarding the condom.  

“Louis, that was amazing. You’re amazing,” Harry said, wrapping him back into his arms.  “So much for our showers.”

“Sorry if I was loud, Harry,” Louis said, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey,” Harry replied, brushing his thumb across his chin. “No need to apologize. I had a gorgeous man screaming my name while I fucked him. Life is good,” he explained, now kissing Louis softly.  Louis just pulled him tighter, vowing not to let go until absolutely necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Angst

The next morning, Louis awoke early and gingerly walked to the toilet. His arse hurt from the sound fucking but he couldn’t remember when he’d felt this good. This happy. This satisfied.  He took a quick shower and returned to the bedroom to find Harry stirring. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” he said, throwing the wet towel at him

“Sleepyhead?” Harry asked confused. “Time is it?”

“Who knows? Early,” Louis replied, tugging on a pair of trackies and sliding on the bed beside Harry.  “Mmm you smell good,” Harry observed as he dipped his head into Louis’ neck, tickling it with his scruffy beard.  

“It’s just Ivory soap,” Louis blushed.

“Well it smells delish,” Harry replied.

Louis bit his lip thoughtfully. “Some parts are cleaner than others,” he suggested to Harry, hoping he’d take the hint. 

Unfortunately he didn’t, just cocked his head like a confused puppy dog. “Why would certain parts be cleaner than others?” he wondered.  Louis waved his hand dismissively. “Forget it. Look I can’t cook properly but I can make a mean bowl of cereal.”

Harry smiled. “Cereal is lovely. And coffee. Lots of coffee.”  Louis nodded and hurried out of the bedroom, mumbling to himself. 

“‘m so stupid, god, had to open my big mouth,” he said softly. Now he was embarrassed because he brought it up. Embarrassed because Harry didn’t understand what he was trying to say. Embarrassed because he sucked at this.

As he fixed cereal and turned on the coffee pot, he heard Harry in the toilet then suddenly felt his warm chest against Louis’ cold back, large palm sliding just above his waistband, fingers scratching the baby hairs below his navel.

“Now I know why you said certain parts were cleaner than others. Sorry I’m so daft haven’t had my caffeine yet this morning,” Harry whispered in his ear.  Louis huffed out a sigh and turned around, shoving the bowl of cereal into his chest. “Well, forget I said anything because it’s a stupid idea,” Louis snipped and started to walk away.  Harry grabbed his arm. “Heyyyyy,” he admonished softly. “It’s not a crazy idea. I want to do it. I like to do it,” he admitted. “It’s kind of an awkward conversation to have with someone you just met though, yeah?” he mused.  “Like ‘I like you a lot and can i put me tongue in your arse?’”

Louis muffled a laugh with his hand as Harry pulled him back to where he was standing.  “Look Louis if that’s what you want then I’m up for it.”

Louis brushed his hand up Harry’s bulging bicep. “Harry, I, uh, I like you a lot. Can you put your tongue in me arse?” he said, cocking his head to the side cutely.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, tugging Louis into the bedroom.

Louis flinched slightly as he rolled over to kiss him.  “You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, ‘s just been a while, ya know?” Louis explained sheepishly.  Harry squeezed his hip. “I know. Sorry if I hurt you though,” he apologized.

“You didn’t hurt me, Harry, it felt amazing. Promise,” Louis reassured him as he slipped off his trackies and slid onto his stomach.  Harry kneaded his arse with his large, strong hands as chill bumps spread over Louis’ entire body. “God, Harry, I’m so nervous I haven’t had this done to me in so long, like he never liked to do it so I may just...JESUS FUCK HARRY!” Louis suddenly exclaimed as Harry licked a quick stripe over his hole.

“Quiet, love,” Harry admonished teasingly.  “Let me work my magic,” he pleaded so Louis settled onto his knees as Harry returned his mouth to his pink, stretched hole. Harry pressed kisses to it, softly, sliding his tongue over it, licking into it quickly, wiggling his tongue inside, teasingly, determinedly, perfectly.  Louis tried to stay silent but that soon proved difficult when Harry’s spit started leaking down his arse and onto his balls.

“Louis, fuck you taste amazing. Like soapy sex,” Harry observed, tongue swirling around Louis’ rim.  Louis whined high in his throat at that…

When Harry slid two fingers in along side his tongue, Louis screeched his name and turned around to tug at his curls. Then Harry grabbed his wet, slick balls and slid his hand up Louis’ cock, thumbing at the leaking slit at the same time either his tongue or his finger-Louis didn’t care which-grazed past his prostate and Louis came with a shout, hips pressing back into Harry’s face.  Louis stilled his hips as Harry lifted his face from his ass, saying “don’t move” and Louis soon heard him stroking himself off then his warm come sliding down his lower back.  Louis planned to stay in this position for the rest of the day: arse up, come everywhere, face pressed into the mattress.  However, soon Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist and pulled him to the duvet, kissing the back of his sweaty neck.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Louis gasped.

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed into his soft, wet skin. They lay there panting in sync for quite some time.  “You okay?” Harry asked finally.

“Harry, darling, I’m wonderful. I haven’t had that much sex in two years let alone in one night,” Louis admitted.  Harry chuckled softly. “But Louis you were married until recently,” he reminded him.

“EXACTLY!” Louis replied with a laugh. “But for real, Harry. Thank you for this. For last night. And today. And the past three months. And I don’t mean just the sex,” Louis started to say.  Harry cut him off with a kiss. “Don’t mention it,” he said as he lept off the bed. “Gonna hit the showers,” he said with a flourish as Louis was left to watch his sweet ass sashay into the loo.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry exited the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and his hair, and walked into the lounge saying “Louis do you have a pair of trackies I could wear?” then stopped dead in his tracks.

Louis stood there, scratching his nose, a strange man beside him.  It took Harry about two seconds to realize who he was... 

“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t know you had company.”  Harry saw Louis roll his eyes then he said “Uh, Harry, Casey. Casey, Harry.”  Harry nodded at him then turned on his heel and marched back to the bedroom, Louis hot on his heels.

“Harry, wait!” he exclaimed as Harry started gathering his stuff.  “Please stay. Please,” Louis begged.

“Why Louis? Give me one good reason why I should stay when your ex-husband is standing in your lounge?” Harry wondered.

“Look, Harry, I like you. Alice likes you. He means nothing to us now, promise. Give me five minutes. Ten, tops,” Louis begged. “Then I’ll tell you the entire sordid tale from start to finish.”

Harry only knew that Louis’ ex bailed on him and Alice and the divorce was messy.  “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll stay,” Harry agreed.

“Good!” Louis exclaimed, now jogging back into the lounge with a “the fuck are you doing here?” to Casey.

“Louis!” Casey said sharply. “Why are you walking like that? With a waddle? I can count on one hand the number of times you did that when we were together,” he accused.

Louis felt his blood pressure rising.  “Look, that hot piece of man in there fucked me brains out last night and this morning. I got more action in the past forty-eight hours than I did in the last forty-eight months we were together!” he exclaimed.

Casey rolled his eyes at that admission.  “But that’s not why you’re here is it?” Louis demanded, finger pointing at him. Casey shook his head

“You bolt four days after Alice’s third birthday then show up a week before I can legally remove you from her adoption certificate and for what?” Louis shouted.

“For this,” he said, shoving her present into his hands. “Louis, I...I know. I’m sorry. It’s just I knew it was her birthday and I wanted to drop off her present. I...I didn’t know you had company,” Casey said softly.

“Yeah well I haven’t had ‘company’ in a long time, thanks to you.”

‘Louis I miss Alice. I miss you. I miss us,” he emphasized the last word.

“Mate, there is no ‘US’ anymore,” Louis reminded him.

“But, could there be? I mean if I apologized?” Casey wondered.

“What? FUCK NO!” Louis bellowed, voice carrying through the house. “Look as hard as it was, Alice and I have moved on from you.  You weren’t there for me when I needed you when we were married. Why should I trust you now?”

“I’ve changed, Louis. I’ve repented my sins. I want to build a relationship with my daughter. Because she’s still mine, as much as you hate to admit that,” Casey explained.

“She’s your daughter in name only. You haven’t been a real father to her for years, even when we were together. Remember when she was in hospital and you couldn’t come because you were ‘busy’? She cried out for you and you weren’t there. I needed you and you weren’t there. Now you’re physically here and I’m supposed to just forget everything that happened?!” Louis screamed.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” he apologized as he took a step towards him. He went to grab his hand and Louis pulled it away. 

“Leave. Get the fuck out of my house. And if you come back I will call the police,” Louis explained tersely.  Casey turned around and glumly walked out the door, which Louis slammed shut behind him.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the door close and Louis trot back into the bedroom, a sense of relief on his face, apologizing profusely.  “Harry I’m so so so sorry, I’ve no idea why the fuck he showed up this morning of all mornings,” Louis said, crawling up Harry’s legs to settle on his lap.  Harry put his hand on his hip. “Louis, it’s okay. I mean it’s not like you invited him over for a threesome,” he teased and the stress in the room dissipated quickly.  Louis pressed their foreheads together and kissed him. “I like your lips, Styles,” he whispered.

“Louis, tell me,” Harry said sternly.

“Ok, soz, your lips are very distracting,” he apologized.  So Louis explained the whole story of his ex-husband: how he abandoned them almost a year ago, the contentious divorce, his complete lack of interest in Alice, a child he’d raised since birth.

“Why did he leave you, Louis? And her?  Like how can a father leave his child?” Harry asked, his thumb circling soothingly in Louis’ palm.

“He’d always been a bit flighty, a bit anxious about even having Alice, and she had a serious health crisis when she was two and a half-like we almost lost her-and he couldn’t handle it, I suppose.  Said he couldn’t deal with all of this ‘stress’ and he just left me alone with a toddler.  I had to be strong for Alice but I wanted to sit in a corner and cry for a number of reasons. For her being so helpless when she was sick. For me for being alone. For him for being such a bloody coward,” Louis explained.  “As to why he’s back? I think he knows the implications of not doing something right now as far as his legal rights to her. Even though he has shown no interest in seeing her for almost a year.  But one present isn’t gonna fix almost a year of abandonment,” he said firmly.

“Well, Louis, I’m sorry you and Alice had to go thru that. And I’m here for you both as you sort it out, “Harry promised.

“Thank you,” Louis replied.  “You’re amazing,” Louis purred, running his fingers thru Harry’s curls.  “But you look ridiculous in my tshirt which is about three sizes too small,” he teased.

“Hahah!” Harry laughed. “Well, let’s take it off and see what happens?” Harry replied suggestively.  Louis’ hands explored his entire torso, trailing his lips down it and meeting his half-hard cock.  He sucked him off until he spilled down his throat then fucked him one more time for good measure until he had to leave because Alice was returning home.  When he finally left, Louis lay on the bed trying to catch his breath at the excitement he felt about the potential that lay before them.  Harry was everything Louis wanted and needed right now and nothing-not even his ex-husband showing up-could destroy that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at Alice’s fourth birthday party, Harry held Louis’ hand while the party swirled around them, toddlers in party hats bouncing in bouncy houses, along with Harry, a six-foot piece of hot man ass bouncing around with a bunch of four year olds. And having a glorious time.  Louis giggled at the sight.

After they cut the cake, Alice tugged on Louis’ hand to get his attention. “Daddy, papa is here,” she explained, pointing to the edge of the yard. Sure enough, Casey stood there with another present, looking like someone had kicked his puppy.  “Fuck,” Louis muttered under his breath again. “Stay here, love. Find Harry or Nanny and stay with them. Let me go talk to him,” Louis explained as he marched determinedly towards him.

“I told you not to come here again. I’m calling the police,” Louis said.

“Louis, she’s my daughter I have a right to see her!” Casey yelled.

“The fuck you do,” Louis retorted, pulling his phone out and dialing the police.  By the time they arrived, Casey was sat at a table with Alice, eating cake and making Louis’ blood boil.  But according to the police, since he was still technically her father, there was little Louis could do legally.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, visibly annoyed.  Harry found him and hugged him by the shoulders. “Lou, listen, don’t let him ruin your day or Alice’s party. It’s almost over, he’s gonna be leaving soon, yeah?” Harry suggested.  Louis nodded.  He eventually left but not before leaving a cloud of anxiety and stress over the party.

Afterwards, Harry sat with Alice at their kitchen table. “Harry, you’re really nice,” she said as she finished colouring.  Harry tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Why thank you,” he said smiling.

“You make my daddy happy too,” she explained.  “He smiles when you’re around. I like that. He hasn’t smiled much since papa Casey left.” Then she paused, tilting her head. “Do you think papa Casey will come back? Cause I kinda don’t want him to. Is that mean to say? Daddy says I have to be nice,” she finished.

Harry stifled a laugh. “No it’s not mean. How you feel is how you feel. You can’t help that,” he said.

Louis entered the kitchen at that moment and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Daddy!” Alice complained, wrinkling her nose at their display of affection.  “Sorry, love,” Louis apologized.  “s okay, I like seeing you kiss Harry more than Casey,” she admitted.

“Good!” Louis exclaimed. “Me too!” as they all laughed.

**************

Two weeks later, Louis lay on his back, Harry’s cock buried deep in his arse, mouth on his neck when he started thinking about the events of the past few months.  About how Harry made him feel physically and emotionally, the way he took care of him when he needed him, his kind nature, his massive cock.  

“Harry, look at me,” Louis demanded, his voice but a whisper.  Harry lifted his head up, hips driving into him further, Louis arching his back in response, as he said “I love you. I’m in love with you,” the sudden realization almost overwhelming.  A broad smile spread across Harry’s face. “You don’t have to say it back to me, but I love you. God, so much,” he hissed, nails digging into Harry’s back.

“Shut up, Louis,” Harry replied. “I’ve been in love with you since Alice knocked me over at the park.”

“Yeah?” Louis said breathlessly, grabbing Harry’s neck and pulling him into him.  Harry lifted his leg and pumped hard into him. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson”

“Baby,” Louis gasped, as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s strong, muscular back as they both orgasmed together, bodies connected in more ways than one.

As they cuddled-Harry liked to be the little spoon so his back was to Louis’ chest-Louis softly kissed the back of his neck. “So I guess my child’s clumsiness was finally useful, save the three separate trips to hospital for stitches,” Louis teased.

“Yeah she’s tiny but she’s mighty,” Harry agreed laughing.

Louis laughed. “I think I’ve been in love with you ever since I had to cut up a nappy to use as gauze to dress your wound,” he admitted.

“Hey who knew teeter-totters could be so dangerous? Besides, I told you it was just a flesh wound and it would heal,” Harry protested teasingly.  “Then after you nappied my wound, you were all  ‘you and your wife must have your hands full with a toddler and twins’.  That was anything but subtle, Louis. I mean I wasn’t wearing a ring, what made you think the kids were mine?” Harry teasingly chastised him.

“Subtlety is not my strong point,” Louis admitted. “I’m more ‘bull in a China shop’ type of person. But hey! I needed to know if that gaggle of children belonged to you or not. Thankfully for me, they didn’t. And yes you looked a bit young to have that many kids but stranger things have happened.”

“Remind me to send my sister and her husband flowers for pushing me and their kids out the door that day so they could shag,” Harry replied.  “Cause that led me to you.”

Louis rolled onto Harry’s chest and brushed his thumb over his lips. “Thank you,” he said, eyes seeking Harry’s face for a response.  “For what?”

“For being amazing.  And for making me and Alice smile for the first time in a long while,” Louis gushed.

“You make it easy. You both make me very happy too,” Harry admitted, wrapping Louis up in his arms.

“Louis did I ever tell you why i was staying at my sister’s in the first place?” Harry asked.

“No.”

Harry huffed out a quick breath. “A few years ago, I’d finished uni and was adrift, shiftless, couldn’t ‘find myself’ so I fucked off to go backpacking across Europe. Ended up in Amsterdam for almost a year, working in a coffee shop and, uh, taking advantages of all that had to offer.  Have you ever been there?” Louis shook his head. “It’s debauchery at its finest. And I embraced all of it, getting high all the time, fucking anything that moved, girls, boys, didn’t matter. Until I ran out of money and had to come home. I got a job-a decent one too-but I brought my bad habits with me and got smashed every night, stumbling into work hungover on the daily.  So they sacked me. And I became even more shiftless. Even more of a fuck boy. Zero goals, just a ridiculous lifestyle.  Finally my sister intervened and gave me a choice: either I go to rehab or move in with her and help her take care of her kids.  Well I sure as fuck didn’t wanna go to rehab so I chose the other option. She’d just had the twins and needed help. And I loved my niece and new nephews but I’d never taken care of children on a daily basis. I soon realized that my old lifestyle had to stop because babies wake up every few hours and they’re hard to take care of when you’re high.”  Louis laughed at that admission.  “So I became her nanny and she gave me a place to stay and enough money to live on, and buy a car. But not enough to indulge in my vices. And that was definitely for the best,” he finished. “She probably saved my life because I was headed down a road that only ended in disaster.”

“Wow, Harry I had no idea you’d been through all that,” Louis admitted.

“Yeah it’s not a story I share with everyone but since you love me, I think it’s time you knew my debauched past,” Harry teased.  Louis dissolved into giggles. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just...you were a fuck boy yet I couldn’t get my boy to fuck me!” Louis exclaimed with a gasp.

Harry laughed. “Sounds like your marriage was shitty for a while, Louis. That sucks,” he observed.

“Yeah, him leaving was just the culmination of a lot of issues we had. At the time it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I mean who plans for their marriage to end? But now, looking back it was definitely for the best. With the exception of my sex life, which was shit before he left and after it disappeared entirely,” Louis admitted.

“Louis when’s the last time you had sex?” Harry wondered, kissing his hand.

Louis cleared his throat loudly. “Why?” 

“Just curious.”

Louis sighed. “Fine. This is embarrassing, but before last night, it’d been almost a year,” he blushed and waited for Harry to laugh at his lame sex life.  

Instead he said “no wonder you felt so good for me” he mused as he reached around and squeezed his bum cheek.  Louis gasped. “Well, I do have a little friend I use from time to time. I mean a man has needs and all,” he explained quickly.  “Why do you think I keep lube in my sofa side table? Sometimes watching ‘The Bachelorette’ gets me so horny I have to take care of business after Alice goes to bed.”  

“Show me that sometime,” Harry suggested.

“Sure, love,” Louis replied, tucking himself behind Harry and drifting off to sleep.

Two weeks later, Harry had his cock buried in Louis’ ass again, whispering “I love you” while he kissed his chest.  Every sexual experience with Harry made Louis tingle from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“Harry move in with me,” he blurted out.  Harry pulled his hips back then slammed into Louis saying simply “yes” while Louis clawed at his biceps.  “Baby!” Louis gasped. “I love you so much”

“I love you too, Lou. Now let me make you come,” Harry asked, grabbing his cock.  Harry stroked him to an orgasm, Louis’ entire body shuddering then with a few more thrusts he came too, body stilling inside Louis.  

“God, so good, so fucking good,” Louis moaned as Harry pulled out and wrapped up Louis.  “i dunno what it is about having your cock in me arse that makes me so emotional and deep,” Louis mused.

Harry kissed his cheek. “So if I hadn’t been fucking you, you wouldn’t have said I love you or asked me to move in?” he teased.

“No, I would’ve. Just your cock...inspired me to do both of those while you were inside me,” Louis explained laughing.

“So I get deep inside you and you get deeply emotional,” Harry said.  “Maybe one of these days I’ll fuck you so deep you’ll find the meaning of life,” he teased.

Louis turned his face to Harry’s. “You just fucked the life out of me and agreed to move in. I think I found the meaning of life.”

“I love you, Louis,” Harry cooed.

“Same, Styles,” Louis replied softly.

When they told Alice the next day Harry was moving in, she squealed so loud, she scared the cat.  The day Harry moved in, Louis received a letter from Casey’s attorney, demanding visitation rights.  “Fuck me, Harry. He doesn’t deserve to see her. At all. Much less on a weekly basis,” Louis complained. 

“Louis you have proof he bailed and didn’t see her for almost a year, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes of course.”   
“Well no judge in his or her right mind would give him visitation rights,” Harry reassured him as Louis breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re right, of course,” Louis replied, hugging him.

“Love you, babe,” he muttered into his chest.

“Love you too,” Harry replied kissing the top of his fringe. “Now, what time does Alice go to bed because we need to celebrate me moving in,” he teased and Louis pinched his waist.  But as soon as she was asleep, Harry had his mouth on Louis’ cock and he knew this arrangement was gonna work out nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Louis’ attorney called to inform him the judge denied Casey’s request for visitation rights and would only allow supervised visitation with a social worker, due to his history of abandonment.  He refused the supervised visits saying he was her father and didn’t need anyone watching over him while he was with his daughter so the judge dismissed the case.  Louis breathed a giant sigh of relief over this, as did Harry.

However, a week later, Louis’ mum brought Alice home from school and dinner.  Louis and Harry sat in the kitchen as she ran in and hugged them both.  “Hey boys,” Jay said. “Hey,” they both replied as she sat beside Louis.  “How you lot been?” she asked.

“Good. Mum did I tell you about Casey?” Louis asked and Jay shook her head. So he explained what was going on and suddenly Alice piped up with: “Daddy, papa Casey came to school today to pick me up.”

All three adults stopped what they were doing to stare at her. “What?” Louis replied.

“Yeah, the ‘sceptionist wouldn’t let me go with him cause he not on da list to pick me up. Only you and Nanny Jay,” she explained.  Louis felt his stomach turn sour.

Jay quickly herded Alice into the lounge leaving Louis and Harry alone.  Louis pressed his hands to his eyes in disgust and muttered “Harry if he touches my child I will kill him.”

“I know, Louis, I know,” Harry soothed, rubbing his leg.  “Maybe get a restraining order?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, that’s probably what I’ll have to do. I’ll contact my attorney in the morning,” he replied, relieved.

Unfortunately, because Casey was still her father-and hadn’t done harm to Alice-Louis could not file a restraining order against him.  An uneasy feeling settled over him, one he couldn’t shake for weeks.

Louis and his attorney worked tirelessly to get Casey removed from Alice’s birth certificate, but the process proved exceedingly difficult.  Casey refused to surrender his parental rights so there was little else they could do. For now.

**************

Three weeks later, Louis was working from home and Harry studying in the lounge when he received a phone call from Alice’s school.  “Mr. Tomlinson, we’re calling to see how Alice is doing?”

“Sorry?” Louis asked, confused.

“Well, she had a doctor’s appointment today and never returned to school so we assumed she is sick,” Doris the receptionist explained sweetly.

“Wait, I put her on the bus this morning to school. Are you telling me she’s not there?!” he asked, panic rising in his voice.

“No, sir, she’s not here. Her dad got her as she walked off the bus and told Ms. Mason’s assistant teacher that she had a doctor’s appointment,” she explained.  Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach.  “Fucking hell I thought only people on the approved list could pick her up!” he bellowed, Harry now entering the den to see what all the yelling was about.

“Well, the assistant teacher is new and didn’t have time to check the list sir. And Alice confirmed that the man was her father so she let her go with him,” Doris explained, voice shaking. “I fear we’ve made a grave mistake, sir.”

“You can say that again!” Louis screamed and hung up the phone.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.  Louis paced the den, his face red, tears starting to fall down his face.  “Fucking Casey took Alice this morning, Harry. It’s been almost three hours and no one knows where she is.”

“Oh my god, Louis!” Harry exclaimed. “Call the police! Tell them your child has been abducted!”  Louis snapped back to reality at that suggestion, dialing the police.  Louis called the school back and got a description of the car he was driving so the police sent out a child abduction alert along with the details of his car incase anyone saw them.

“Ok, Louis let’s think about this. Where would he take her?” Harry asked.

“Harry I’ve no idea. I mean they could be anywhere,” Louis despaired.

Detectives soon arrived at their house along with Louis’ mum and sisters. “We have an alert out to all the border crossings, airports, buses and trains. He’s not getting out of the country with her, I can assure you,” the lead detective explained.

“If he’s hurt her I swear to god,” Louis started to say and the detective stopped him. “Let’s not go there. This is a live child abduction, not a search and rescue.”

A flurry of activity swirled around Louis-people on the phone, reports printing, the television coverage blaring-but all Louis could do was sit in the chair, head in his lap, Harry’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.  “We will find her, Louis,” Harry said encouragingly and Louis wanted to believe him.

Suddenly Louis’ phone rang from a number he didn’t recognize-because Casey’d turned off and abandoned his usual phone and couldn’t be reached-but he answered it anyway.  “Hello?” he said.  A small, scared voice on the other end of the phone said “Daddy?”  Louis motioned for the detectives to start tracing the call.

“Alice!” Louis shouted. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?” he asked quickly.

“Don’ know, daddy. I fine. But daddy Casey keeps talking about taking me somewhere and that I’ll never see you again,” she said then started crying. “Daddy I miss you!” she wailed.

“Alice, love, calm down, that’s not going to happen,” he reassured her. “Now can you describe where you are?” he asked.

“Daddy there’s a road and some trees,” she attempted to explain. “Daddy, I gotta go,” she said quickly then hung up the phone.

“FUCK!” Louis yelled, slamming his phone on the table.

“No, Louis this is good,” the detective said. “This means she’s alive and she’s still in the country.”

Louis relaxed his shoulders slightly. “Yes but she’s still with HIM,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I know but we are working on that. Any idea on where he could be taking her?” he wondered.

“He has family in Spain. But he wouldn’t be dumb enough to take her to Heathrow would he?”

“I doubt it. But what about the Chunnel?” the detective suggested. “Could take her across the channel then drive to Spain.  Use a fake passport for both, different names, the lot. It would be hard to get them back if they left the country,” he explained.

Louis nodded then the flurry of activity picked up again, detectives phoning the police near the chunnel, putting the border agents their on high alert, sending local squads to set up road blocks. Within an hour, reports came back that his car had been spotted, with Alice inside. Louis breathed for the first time since he received the initial phone call.  Casey was arrested as he drove into the Chunnel station, Alice safely in the police’s hands.  

“Daddy?” she said as she called him once she was safe.

“Alice, love! You’re okay?”

“Yes, okay. Da police will bring me to our house. I see you soon?” she asked.

“Yes, love, soon. Daddy loves you,” he said.

“Love you too, Daddy,” she whispered.  Louis collapsed on the sofa as the detectives started leaving the house.  “Thank you,” Louis told them.

A few hours later, Alice burst through the door, tackling Louis as he peppered kisses on her face. “My angel!” he exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re home!”

“Me too! Daddy Casey scared me,” she admitted.

“I know, love, I’m so sorry. How did you know my phone number?” Louis wondered.

“Harry wrote it in my backpack,” she explained, pointing to him.  He hugged her quickly. “Missed you, pumpkin,” he said.

“Sir, our medic checked her out before leaving the train station. She’s fine, not a scratch on her,” the police man explained.

“Thank you so much,” Louis replied, shaking his hand.

“Daddy, ocifer Johnson lemme turn on da red sparkly light!” Alice exclaimed.

“Let us know if you need anything, sir,” the policeman said as he closed the door behind him.

Louis wrapped Alice in a hug, vowing to never ever let her go again.

Casey was charged with attempted child abduction and corrupting a minor. The judge issued a restraining order for Louis and Alice against him and ordered him to cease contact with Alice until she turned eighteen. He also sped up the process of removing him from her birth certificate, stating that after six months of no contact, he could be taken off.  Louis knew that wouldn’t be a problem because she was never, ever seeing him again.  Then the judge sentenced him to thirty years in prison and to undergo psychological testing and therapy.  Louis felt vindicated by the outcome but that did little to quell his underlying anxiety about sending Alice back to school and out into the world.  So he hired someone to homeschool her, refused to let her go to friend’s houses to play, effectively cocooning her to protect her.  Harry began to worry about both of them and how this all affected them psychologically.


	6. Chapter 6

One day, Harry returned from taking Alice to Louis’ sister’s house to find him sprawled on the bed sobbing.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, sliding behind him.

“I don’t want to be strong anymore, Harry, I can’t be strong anymore, I’m done. Finished. What’s the point?,” he wailed, soft sobs wracking his body.

“You don’t have to be strong love, I’m here, just let go, everything will be okay,” Harry soothed, gripping his waist and letting him cry, whispering soft “i love yous” into his ear.  When his crying slowed, Harry said “Louis can I suggest something and you won’t get mad?”

Louis wiped the snot off his nose. “Sure.”

“I think you and Alice need to see a therapist,” he explained. “Alice has slept with us for six weeks and wakes up screaming from a nightmare every night. Some days you can’t even get out of bed. You had a meltdown today because she wanted to go to Lottie’s for a few hours. I mean I’m no psychologist but it would seem physically you’re both fine but emotionally you’re bruised.  You’ve both been through a very traumatic experience and I think you need to talk to someone.”  He felt Louis sigh.

“You’re probably right, Harry. I mean I can’t keep her in this house forever. At some point she’s gonna have to go back to school,” Louis replied.

“Good you’re not mad. Gosh I was so worried,” Harry admitted.

“No, I’m not mad, love. I’m so thankful you’re here. You’ve done all the cleaning and cooking and taking care of us these past weeks and I honestly wouldn’t have made it without you,” Louis said, turning around to face him.  “How are your classes going?”

“Great. I’m doing a short course in finance then accounting and I start my MBA in the fall,” Harry said, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I have the smartest boyfriend in the world. I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you,” Louis said softly.

“Louis, stop. You haven’t been neglecting me, I promise,” Harry admonished.  Louis buried his head into his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist

“Love you,” Louis murmured.

“Love you too, babe. Now sleep,” Harry demanded sweetly.

An hour later they’d both drifted off to sleep when Harry heard Jay’s voice say “Louis? Love?” 

“In here, Jay,” he said loud enough for her to hear. Alice came running in the bedroom and hopped on Harry’s lap. “Hey princess! Did you have fun at aunt Lottie’s?” She nodded as Jay walked into the room. “Show Harry what Aunt Lots did,” Jay suggested so Alice pulled her hair out of its bun.

“Oh my gosh, she put pink on the ends of your hair,” Harry gasped. “Your dad is gonna love it!” She squealed with delight. “Now, go put your stuff away and grab a book that we can read,” Harry said as she scampered off.  Jay sat on the end of the bed. “How’s he doing?” she asked, nodding towards Louis.

“He’s okay. Has his good days and his bad. Today was a bad day. Found him sobbing on the bed after I came back from Lottie’s” Harry explained glumly. 

“He’s been so strong for so long I’m thankful he has you, Harry. You’ve done so much for him,” she admitted.

“It’s nothing, promise,” Harry blushed.  At that point, Alice returned and Jay kissed her goodbye. After reading their book, Alice fell asleep on his lap and Harry tried not to think about how badly he had to pee…

Thankfully, Louis started stirring awake and saw her in his lap. “Here, I’ll take her into her room,” he said, pulling her off Harry who lept up to jog to the toilet.  He sat back down on the bed and Louis climbed in his lap. “Just like Alice,” he observed.

“Well, a four year old or a twenty six year old, makes no difference to me. My lap can accommodate all of you,” Harry teased.

“Did I see pink on the ends of her hair?” Louis wondered.

Harry giggled. “Yeah, thanks to aunt Lottie. I told Alice you would love it.”

“Okay, I’ll pretend to like it and not rip Lottie a new one,” Louis laughed as he lay his head on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, thumbs pressing into his spine. After a few minutes, Louis said “this reminds me of that first night we almost, you know. I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you that night. No one. Not him…” and his voice trailed off.

“I know, Louis, I know. Luckily things worked out,” Harry reminded him quickly.

“I cried myself to sleep that night,” Louis said.

“Me too,” Harry admitted.  “Louis I’m not sure if this is the right time to tell you this, but I might as well,” he started to say.

“Harry are you breaking up with me?” Louis asked, voice wavering.

“What? NO! Actually it’s the exact opposite,” Harry said.

“Okay, continue…”

“With everything that’s been going on I haven’t had a chance to tell you that I, uh, I went to the free clinic the other day and got tested and I, uh, I’m clean. I hoped my debauched past wouldn’t impact my future with you, and thankfully it won’t,” he explained quickly. “So the next time we, uh, you know, we can do it without, uh, protection.”

Louis lifted his head off his shoulder and braced his hands on either side of his face. “You did that...for me?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip. “Yes. I...want to be with you and only you, Louis. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I do,” Louis whispered against his lips. “I do.  Make love to me,” Louis said, taking off his shirt. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ and lay him down on the bed, hands locked with Louis’, hips grinding against each other. Harry kissed almost every part of Louis’ naked body, softly, sweetly, delicately, yet full of meaning. From “i love you”, “i’m yours”, “you’re amazing,” each kiss had an individual meaning but together they meant one thing “forever”.  When Harry bent his leg back to push inside him, he leaned over Louis’ body to kiss him on the lips. “Harry, you always know what I need and when I need it. I feel alive right now for the first time in weeks,” he admitted.

 

“Baby,” Harry said. “I love you,” as he pressed inside him.

“God you feel so good,” Louis groaned, grabbing his neck.

“You too, love. Amazing,” Harry replied, gently rolling his hips into Louis.  Harry continued to pepper soft, meaningful kisses into Louis’ skin; after Louis came a second time, he pulled Harry’s body to his, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Louis I can’t believe I get to come in your ass for the first time,” Harry admitted breathlessly.

“Harry!” Louis yelled as he pulsed his cock over his prostate again.  

“I love you so much, Louis. More than I’ve ever loved anyone,” he whispered in his ear. Louis tugged on his curls in reply as Harry continued to fuck into him and Louis’ entire body felt like it was on fire from the inside out..

“Harry,” he said suddenly. “Marry me.”

Harry stopped momentarily to stare at Louis. “Yes,” he replied firmly.

“I mean, I’ll get you a ring and a fancy proposal but I need to know right now that you’ll be mine forever,” Louis explained.

“Louis I don’t need a ring or a fancy proposal. I just need you. Always,” Harry said, kissing him.

“Baby, please,” Louis pleaded. Harry started thrusting his hips into Louis and jerking him off until he came, orgasm washing over him in waves, come filling up Louis.

“Oh my god I love you so much,” Harry moaned as Louis collapsed under him.  When Harry pulled out, Louis flipped over on his stomach. “Can you plug me, baby?” Louis asked so Harry inserted his black butt plug. “Wanna keep you inside me for a while,” Louis explained with a groan.  Harry continued to kiss his body as he said “okay I lied.”

“Mmm, what you don’t want to marry me?” Louis teased.

“No. I think I would like a ring and a fancy proposal,” he admitted. “Makes it a story we can tell our parents rather than ‘he proposed while I fucked him raw’.”  Louis giggled.  “Kinda funny how all of the big steps in our relationship have occurred when me cock was buried in your arse,” Harry mused.

“Told you, it’s very inspiring,” Louis reminded him.

“So have you found the ‘meaning of life’ yet?” Harry wondered.

“Yes. You. As my husband. Forever,” Louis replied firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
